


Slip of the Tongue

by zandrocreates



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Creampie, Facials, Jock Straps, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Top Cyrus Goodman/Bottom T. J. Kippen, they're both 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandrocreates/pseuds/zandrocreates
Summary: T. J. notices that Cyrus hasn't started his machine, and without asking, pulls out his card-key, paying for Cyrus' machine."Hey! Why'd you-?""'Cuz I wanted to." Cyrus begins to protest, but is interrupted when T. J. quickly says, "Anyway, it was nice talking to you Cyrus, but I really got to hit it if Jonah and I wanna leave soon." And before Cyrus could say anything, T. J. was already gone, walking fast to return his basket before heading to the dining hall.Cyrus let out a sigh of relief. Although he stammered a bunch, the conversation went over well. He even got a free wash cycle out of it. Satisfied with the turn of events, a small smile spreads across his face. He reaches for his phone, setting an alarm so that he could switch over to the dryer later. He grabs his laundry basket, now much lighter since so many clothes were taken out of it.As he heads for the door, he hears a small smack coming from behind him. Cyrus turns around, and notices a small piece of blue fabric on the ground. He sets down the basket, and walks over to it, picking it up gingerly. It was a jockstrap.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 20
Kudos: 40





	Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd indulge some of you, since so many liked the previous post.  
> Of course, it's also self-indulgent, as I like the pairing as well.  
> I hope you enjoy.

Cyrus could see his dorm building coming into view as he continued to walk down the sidewalk, the harsh sun beating down on him. It was already October, but the sun still insisted on beaming harshly.

Cyrus was really excited to be living on campus, a decision he made as soon as he learned he was accepted. Even though it disappointed all of his parents, he tried his best to reassure him that he would be fine living on his own for the first time. Move-in day was definitely hectic and over-the-top emotional, but he made it through it with relative ease, mostly because his RA was able to help him fend of his parents. His RA seemed like a cool guy, and that combined with the fact that he was dorming with one of his best friends, reassured him that dorm life was going to be great.

His dorm room easily became a safe haven for him, an obvious home away from home, and with the sun continuing to harsh the weather, it was a place Cyrus continuously looked forward to arriving at after his classes had ended for the day, yearning for the sweet relief that the AC unit inside would provide. He pulled out his key-card, using it to unlock the door to his building, before walking down the hallway to his room, using the key-card again to unlock his door after knocking on it lightly. When they found out they were going to be rooming together, they set up a simple system to let each other they were about to enter the room: two knocks before unlocking the door and entering. It came in handy, as they knew any other type of knock would mean that it was someone else and that they need to be let in. It also gave them some time to organize themselves before the other entered.

His roommate, Jonah, was already home, working at his desk on what Cyrus would assume would be homework. Jonah turned his head to the door, smiling at Cyrus. Cyrus was always comforted by that smile, seeing it everyday when they were growing up. And now, knowing that he'd be able to see it every time he came back from class always relaxed him, especially with the rigorous classes he signed up for.

Jonah put his pencil down before saying, "Hey, Cy." turning his attention to the younger boy.

"Hey Jonah." Cyrus smiled at him, taking off his shoes and setting his bag to the side of the bed. He hops onto the bed, asking "Watcha up to?".

Jonah gives him a begrudged a smile. "Just studying a bit for this history test coming up soon. My professor is pretty chill with the grading but you know, I'd still like to get a good grade."

"Ah, I see." Cyrus is glad that unlike Jonah, he didn't have to take many general education classes as a Freshman. He was able to get ahead by taking a good amount of AP classes in high school, passing most of the AP tests that came along with them. Jonah, on the other hand, didn't take as much as Cyrus did, opting to just take AP English classes and hoped his extracurricular activities would look good on paper. "Do you think you'll do well on the test?" Jonah wasn't that good of a test-taker, so Cyrus naturally doted on him about it.

"I think so. I mean, most of the information is stuff I already know, so I think I'd be able to wing it a bit if I get sick of studying."

Cyrus gave him a concerned look, displeased by his friends words."Jonah, you shouldn't wing it. If you do well on this test that feels easier, then that means that you can be a bit more lax when the harder ones come up. You'd have a good foundation. And then you'd for sure get a good grade."

Jonah playfully rolled his eyes, before agreeing. "Yeah, you're right Cy. I'm probably just unmotivated right now." 

"I feel you on that one."

They chuckled lightly at their shared disdain. "How'd your day go?" Jonah asked.

This was another thing Cyrus looked forward to everyday after classes. Jonah and he would just have small talk with one another, asking each other about their days. It had a simple catharsis to it, and he appreciated it immensely. It was an easy way to talk about their feelings openly, and it comforted the two boys knowing that they both had a good roommate to come home to.

Cyrus let out an exacerbated sigh, "Oh, it was the same as the rest of the week honestly. It wasn't too bad, but Chemistry Lab basically killed me with how long it was."

"Ooh, yeah. Forgot you had lab today." Jonah hadn't taken any general education labs yet, focusing on some of the easier classes he had chosen for his first semester. Cyrus on the other hand, failed his AP Chemistry class in high school, and is now mad at himself for having to take it again. "Is the material hard?"

"Not this early in the semester, but you know, the length of the class is brutal, especially since I have it at the end of the day." Cyrus laid down, loving the sweet comfort his bed provided. "But at least it's Friday. No class tomorrow for us." A smile spread across his face.

"Hell yeah! And you remember what's happening tonight?" Jonah asked excitedly, his eyes gleaming with awe.

"Oh!" Cyrus shifted, laying on his side to face Jonah. "That Halloween party you got invited to, right?" Jonah had told Cyrus about it about a week ago when he was bombarded by that fact first thing he entered his room. 

"Yup! It's gonna be so cool. My first college party!" Jonah stood up, doing a small dance of joy. Cyrus smiled at his friend's happiness.

"Remind me again why it's tonight and not actually on the 31st?" 

"Because! Halloween is on a Tuesday this year. You can't have a party on a Tuesday. Plus, you need a couple of days to cool down after all that drinking." Jonah stated matter-of-factly.

"OK, fair enough." Cyrus turned onto his back again as Jonah returned to his seat. "What time are you leaving?"

"Uh... not sure. I'm getting a ride from a friend after we have an early dinner, which, I wanted to ask, you want come grab some din-din with us?"

Cyrus looked at the alarm clock beside his bed. "Eh, I'll wait. It's barely five."

"Fair enough." Jonah looked back at the work on his desk. "I should study more if I'm gonna be out for so long, shouldn't I?" he asked.

"Yup." Cyrus pulled his phone out of his pocket as he received a pained groan from his simple remark. 

Cyrus opened up Instagram, looking through some of his friends' stories. He giggled softly as he watched his friend Buffy play a mild prank on her boyfriend Marty, reacting with hearts to Andi's work-in-progress, and interrupting Jonah to ask him how much it hurt for him to spill his coffee all over his homework earlier that day. Cyrus scrolled out of them, and began looking through his timeline. Their wasn't much from his friends, as most of them were in class for the majority of the day like he was, but he did eventually come to a post that he instantly double-tapped.

The caption read, _Fit Check_ , and it came from the user _thej_kippen_. The post was a series of pictures of a guy Cyrus found incredibly attractive, posing in front of a bathroom mirror. Cyrus felt a flush come over his face as he shamelessly zoomed in on all the pictures.

The account was owned by a boy named T. J. Kippen, who Cyrus had first seen during orientation week for his dorm. When Cyrus first saw him, the first thing he noticed was how tall he was. Cyrus was just short for average height, but T. J. was definitely on the taller side. The second thing he noticed was the biceps T. J. had. They weren't overly big, but compared to his own biceps, T. J.'s were sculpted perfectly. And the third thing Cyrus noticed were the dazzling green eyes he had, paired with the fine dirty blond hair on his head. Separately, Cyrus was a sucker for all those attributes. All together, he was star-struck as he listened to the boy introduce himself to the rest of the dorm residents. Cyrus could immediately tell how charismatic he was and he knew he had it bad. When Cyrus had to introduce himself, he mostly kept his eyes on the other boy, as if he was personally introducing himself to him. 

Throughout the rest of the ice-breakers, Cyrus paid more attention to T. J., latching onto every word that left his mouth. At one point T. J. had caught him staring, and gave Cyrus a small smirk. Heat instantly rose in Cyrus, and when the ice-breakers were finally finished, he quickly left the room to avoid any further embarrassment. Cyrus felt a bit deflated by it all, but soon tried finding T. J. on Instagram despite the feeling. It didn't take long for him to find it, and he saved it for later, hoping that a follow occurring later would be seen as less desperate than one right after they just met. 

Cyrus later went through the boy's account, scrolling all the way through to his first post, careful to not double-tap any of the posts. He quickly learned more about some simple facts about T. J.: he loved basketball, he had a strong bond with his sister, and he loved going to the beach. The latter resulted in Cyrus seeing many shirtless pictures of T. J. in which Cyrus was able to openly and unabashedly gawk at the fit and lean body T. J. possessed. Once he had gone through all the posts, he followed T. J. and within seconds, T. J. followed back, causing Cyrus' heart to speed up a bit.

But even with all that occurring, he never approached the boy after that, keeping a comfortable distance away as to not embarrass himself again. He'd see T. J. occasionally while walking through the dorm hallways or while eating at the dining hall, but he would advert the his eyes, repeating to himself to not stare. It stayed like that for the first month or so, but then he began hearing more about T. J. when Jonah befriended him at the gym. Jonah described T. J. as someone who was always encouraging and a team-player, always having a good time and making others feel comfortable. Needless to say, those descriptions did not help with the infatuation Cyrus had for him.

Cyrus opened up the comment section of T. J.'s post, frowning at all the thirst comments coming from various girls. Cyrus wish he had the courage to shoot his shot like they did, but he just wasn't that person. Plus, T. J. was most likely straight, so it's not like Cyrus' advances would make any difference. Deflated by that sentiment he constantly tells himself, he turned off his phone, tossing it gently to his side as he lets out a sigh. 

Jonah looks up at the new noise. "Huh?"

Cyrus looks at Jonah, "Ugh. It's nothing."

Jonah raises an eyebrow, but decides to let it go. "If you say so." Jonah returns to his studying but is quickly interrupted by the soft ringtone coming from his phone. He opens it and lets out, "Oh, crap."

"What happened?"

"Nothing too important, it's just that T. J. and I gotta motor if we want to get dinner before the party." Jonah stands up from his desk, slipping on his shoes hurriedly.

Cyrus' ears perk up at the mention of T. J.. "Oh... you're getting a ride from him?"

"Yeah, he was able to get a parking permit as a Freshman, so he offered me a ride." Jonah headed for the door, looking back at Cyrus as he opened it. "I'll be back late, so don't wait up."

"Don't worry, I won't." he winks playfully at Jonah before adding, "Have fun. Stay safe."

Jonah chuckles at that, "Don't worry, I will." He heads out the door, leaving Cyrus alone for the rest of the night.

Cyrus sighed, grateful that for the rest of the day, he could just relax after a long week of school. Jonah had invited him to the party when he first told him about it, insisting that he tagged along. Cyrus ultimately rejected it. He was never one for house parties in high school, and imagining how they might have evolved for college students put some slight fear in him. He encouraged Jonah to go without him, saying that it'd be a good time to make some college friends that weren't part of their dorm. 

On top of his disdain for house parties, Cyrus also had chores that he always did on Friday, and going off schedule for a party was not something he would allow himself to do. At home, his parents always said Friday was the best day to do laundry, because if he were to go out during the weekend, then he'd have a fresh and clean set of clothes for the occasion. It also provided more free time on the weekend if he did his laundry on Fridays, which with the busy schedule he gave himself, Cyrus found to cherish a lot. 

Cyrus wills himself to leave the comfort of his bed, hopping off of it to complete his task for the day. He squats down, reaching for the laundry basket he keeps under his bed. He and Jonah thought it'd be weird to have their dirty clothes out in the open, so they decided they should put their hampers under their bed to hide it from each other, as well as any other guests. Cyrus appreciated this decision, as he felt shy when ever other people saw what type of underwear he wore. He's learned to be more comfortable now that he's in college, but he still couldn't help the natural feeling of bashfulness arise.

He grabs a detergent pod, setting it into the basket for later use. Cyrus grabbed his phone, sticking it in his pocket, before gripping the handles of the basket. He heads for the door, using his pinkie to grip the doorknob, turning it and pulling it open. Cyrus walks down the hallway, heading for the stairs, where the laundry room was situated just as you climb up to the second floor. He can feel the strength in his arms already waning, and picks up speed to reach the room quicker.

He sets the basket on the table in the room, thankful that no one was around to see his lack of upper body strength. The laundry room consisted of a row of washers, next to four dryers, two of them stacked on top of the bottom ones. There weren't any washers being used at the moment, so he lifted the basket again, and sets it next to the washer he chose, the closest to the set of dryers. He learned early on that it was more efficient to use the washer closest to the dryers, as it allowed for an easy transfer between the two.

Cyrus begins to grab some of his clothes, dropping them into the washer, being mindful of the clothing limit that was indicated on the inside of the machine. But before he could reach the limit, he fails to lift his hand high enough, hitting the basket, and tipping it over to fall on the ground. He curses lightly to himself, and squats down to pick up the remainder of his clothes. 

"You need help with that?" The sudden voice spooks Cyrus, causing him to look up. His eyes widen when he sees that it's T. J..

T. J. sets his laundry basket down, leaning down to where Cyrus' clothes had fallen, reaching out to help. "Oh no, it's okay." Cyrus blurted out, embarrassed at the thought of T. J. grabbing at any of his clothes, especially his underwear. "I g-got it." He hurriedly grabs the rest of his clothes in one fell swoop with one arm. He stands back up, and faces T. J.. "Thanks, though." He grabs the detergent pod, and drops it into the washer. 

"Hey, it's no problem." He gives Cyrus a small smile as he picks up his own laundry basket, and begins to use the washer next to Cyrus, placing his clothes into the machine. Cyrus can't keep his eyes off of him, feeling himself flush thanks to the new proximity they shared. "You're Cyrus, right?"

Cyrus gulps at the fact that T. J. knowing his name. "Uh, yeah. I-I'm Cyrus." T.J. smiles again. "You're T. J., right?"

"Yup!" T. J. continues to fill the washing machine, Cyrus staying still, unwilling to move just yet.

"Uh..." T. J. looks at him. "Sorry about, you know, refusing your help."

T. J. gives him a confused look. "Dude, don't worry about it. It didn't bother me."

Cyrus feels even more embarrassed for apologizing and begins to stammer. "You know, it's just that. You know my roommate, Jonah. And like, it feels like, you know, I probably should've acted nicer. And it's like, I don't particularly know you, so it felt weird. You touching my clothes like that was weird. And I don't even like Jonah helping out with my clothes. Let alone actually looking at my dirty clothes." Cyrus could feel himself turning red.

T. J. chuckles softly at Cyrus' words. "Seriously, don't worry about. I get it. It would've been weird if I, like, touched your underwear or something."

"Exactly! Yes! I mean, yeah. Yeah, that's it."

"Yeah, it's chill. I don't let my roommate help with stuff like that either." He closes the lid of the washing machine, pulls out his key-card, using it to activate a wash cycle for him. "In fact, I actually have to pay him right now to finish my laundry."

"Oh? Why's that?" Cyrus can feel himself becoming too invested in T. J.'s words, but he can't stop himself.

"Well, you see, I have to go to his party real soon, and I totally fucked up and forgot to do my laundry before the weekend. So, I need him to put my clothes in the dryer and bring it back when it's all done, since I'm gonna be out all night."

For the first time, Cyrus is able to remember that T. J. technically shouldn't be here right now, but in the dining hall with Jonah. Cyrus had gotten so lost with his investment in T. J. and ignored any logic. Cyrus bit his lip, annoyed that he could be so easily star-struck by the guy. "Oh, I see. That's cool that your roommate is willing to help."

"Gotta pay him, but it's chill either way." T. J. gives him a grin, and Cyrus' hearts flutter at the perfect smile he had. "So you do laundry on Friday's too, then?"

"Y-Yeah. It's something my parents instilled in me, so I feel kinda strange if I don't do it."

"I get you. I personally like doing it today 'cuz a lot of people leave for the weekend on Friday and return before Monday. So, I figure the laundry room is more likely to be free today."

Cyrus nods in understanding. "Oh, that makes a lot of sense, actually." 

"What can I say? I'm a genius." Cyrus giggles softly at that, making T. J. smile softly in response. T. J. notices that Cyrus hasn't started his machine, and without asking, pulls out his key-card, paying for Cyrus' machine.

"Hey! Why'd you-?"

"'Cuz I wanted to." Cyrus begins to protest, but is interrupted when T. J. quickly says, "Anyway, it was nice talking to you Cyrus, but I really got to hit it if Jonah and I wanna leave soon." And before Cyrus could say anything, T. J. was already gone, walking fast to return his basket before heading to the dining hall.

Cyrus let out a sigh of relief. Although he stammered a bunch, the conversation went over well. He even got a free wash cycle out of it. Satisfied with the turn of events, a small smile spreads across his face. He reaches for his phone, setting an alarm so that he could switch over to the dryer later. He grabs his laundry basket, now much lighter since so many clothes were taken out of it. 

As he heads for the door, he hears a small smack coming from behind him. Cyrus turns around, and notices a small piece of blue fabric on the ground. He sets down the basket, and walks over to it, picking it up gingerly. It was a jockstrap.

Cyrus drops it at his realization, shocked to have found something like that. His mind immediately tells him that it's T. J.'s. He has never owned a pair for himself, so it wasn't his. And T. J. was just in the laundry room with him, so it made sense that it was his, especially since T. J. was a basketball player.

Despite the fact that he just had a conversation with him about how weird it'd be to have somebody else handling their underwear, Cyrus figures T. J. would be even more embarrassed if he left the jockstrap out in the open for anyone else to find.

He picks it up and is hit with a wave of musk emanating from it. The smell fills his nostrils, and his eyes roll back, the smell surprisingly pleasurable to Cyrus. Cyrus is overtaken by a sudden bout of lust. He gulps hard, taking more and more sniffs of it, moving the fabric closer and closer to his face. He can feel himself shudder, and he begins rubbing the jock against his face, breathing in the sweaty smell as much as he can. His dick throbs against his pants, and he palms at it, pleasuring himself more. Cyrus opens his mouth, sticking the fabric against his tongue, licking a big stripe, closing his eyes to the wonder that is T. J.'s jockstrap.

"Fuck." he mutters to himself. He opens his eyes again, and quickly stuffs the jockstrap into his pocket, quickly leaving the laundry after grabbing his basket. Cyrus speed walks down the stairs and through the hallway, rushing to get back to his room. He unlocks the door clumsily, but pushes the door with fervor, sliding his laundry basket under his bed.

He kicks off his shoes and climbs onto his bed, taking the jockstrap out of his pocket. It had been a couple weeks since Cyrus had been able to masturbate in peace. He loved Jonah to bits, but he wished he could get some time alone to pleasure himself once in a while. The last time he had the room to himself was when Jonah went out of town for a family member's birthday. Cyrus was able to masturbate for hours thanks to it, releasing the stress that had been building ever since starting college. Jonah was gone for a full weekend, giving Cyrus enough time to rub himself raw, all of his pent up cum draining quickly from his balls. 

Cyrus knew that if he wanted to fully exhaust himself today, he's had to start masturbating as soon as Jonah left, since he'd only be gone for the night. And after the stressful week he had, he knew that T. J.'s jockstrap would be perfect in getting him off. Of course, he felt bad about taking T. J.'s clothes, but now that he knew when T. J. did laundry, he figured he'd be able to return it sneakily without T. J. knowing that it was gone. That rationalization washed away any doubt of masturbating with T. J. and his jock as the inspiration.

Cyrus shimmied out of his pants, tossing them on the floor. He lowered his underwear, his dick popping out, hard and ready for attention. His pre-cum oozed out, the head shining a bright pink thanks to it. He grips the base of his dick as he brings the jock to his face, getting a big sniff of T. J.'s musk. His hand travels up his dick, his index finger landing on the slit of the head, and begins rubbing small circles on it, causing himself to shudder at the small but deliberate movements. Cyrus begins to buck, changing the grip on his hand, fucking up into his palm, slicked up by his pre-cum.

He balls up the jockstrap, and stuffs it into his mouth, his other hand now free. Each time his hand strokes back up, he applies light pressure on the head with his thumb, flicking his wrist along with it. His free hand snakes downward, cupping his heavy balls, lightly tugging at them as he continues. He squeezes them lightly, swirling them around in his palm.

T. J.'s jockstrap becomes soaked in his spit as he licks and lightly chews it in his mouth. His eyes roll to the back of his head as he feels release bubbling up. He grits his teeth right before he actually blows, quickly removing his hands from his dick and balls, edging himself. He spits out the jock and curses to himself softly, loving the pleasure he can finally give himself. But since he can only do this for today, Cyrus decides to amp it up. 

He sidles to the edge of the bed and reached out for his bedside drawer, pulling open the top drawer. Cyrus sticks his hand in deep, shuffling his underwear and socks around to find what he needed. He feels the recognizable feel of plastic and grips it, pulling out a fleshlight. 

"There you are." He says, smiling darkly at his sex toy. Buffy had gotten it for him as a birthday gift when he turned eighteen, telling him that he'd need it for practice for college boys, all while laughing at the shocked and concerned face he had when he first opened it up. He ended up using it for the first time later that night, despite chastising her for getting him such a ridiculous gift. It was the best masturbation session he'd ever had, and he knew he couldn't go off to college without it. And Buffy was right, he may need it if he actually wanted to learn how to have sex properly.

Instead of it resembling a vagina, the fleshlight was actually modeled after an anus, specifically one of a porn star, but Cyrus didn't know who that was, so it didn't really matter. The flesh part of the toy was similar to his skin, but the actual hole was more pink in color. It was much tighter than Cyrus' fist and much more silky against his dick.

Cyrus lays back down comfortably, lifting the toy with one hand, and placing the small hole just above the tip of his dick. His dick twitches at the thought of being inside the toy, pre-cum leaking out. He lowers the toy, and coats the entrance with his cum as he rolls it around the tip of his dick. Cyrus pulls the toy away, bringing it to his mouth and sticks out his tongue, licking at the hole in front of him. He tastes his cum, it's not too salty and is actually rather neutral, but it's thick in his mouth. Sloshing the cum around, he applies gentle pressure with his tongue, lightly poking into the toy, the entrance expanding to accommodate him. The toy is tight and grips his tongue every time he slides in. He moans at the sensation and begins slowly stroking his member. He keeps a slow rhythm, pairing it with long strokes to keep from cumming too soon.

Once he finishes licking all the cum on the toy, he replaces the hand on his dick with it, breaching the hole with his tip, the tightness now accommodating his dick, the sensation feeling tighter, his dick much bigger than his tongue. Cyrus groans at the slick feeling enveloping his head, and overcome with need, he pushes the toy all the way down, the toy wrapping the entire length of his dick, the flesh reaching the base of his member.

"Ohhh... fuck." His breathing becomes heavier and Cyrus lays like that for a while, enjoying the slick now coating his dick. Cyrus lifts the toy again, watching as the toy releases him with every inch. He shines in the light thanks to the slick.

Cyrus picks up T. J.'s jockstrap again, now dampened by his saliva. He lifts it back to his face and the musk still emanates from it. He breathes in deeply, taking it in. He imagines smelling the source, imagines T. J. right in front of him, smelling his crotch right after a basketball game. Cyrus shoves his dick back into the toy, wishing it could be T. J.. Wishing that he could bend the taller boy over and fuck him as he wore the jockstrap that was in his mouth. Cyrus flicks his wrist, twisting the toy around his dick as he strokes himself with it. He grits his teeth, clenching the jock in his mouth. He imagines how tight T. J. would be and how he'd be a bumbling mess for once instead of himself. 

Cyrus imagines a deep blush spreading across T. J.'s face, contrasting his green eyes. The thought causes Cyrus to begin thrusting harder, setting a rough speed on the toy. He spits out the jock, and sets both hands on the toy, holding it in place to fuck it harder. The rhythm causes an obscene wet sound to spread throughout the room, and Cyrus thinks about how it'd be paired with T. J.'s low moans and grunts as Cyrus fucks into him. 

Cyrus quits thrusting and strokes again, pulling all the way off before going all the way down to the base. He can feel his release coming, and pushes the toy all the way down. He rolls it around, twisting and turning the toy roughly. Cyrus grunts lowly, pulling the toy all the way off, his cum shooting out of his dick, flying onto his shirt, leaving thick and long stripes across it. "Aaah- ugh... mmm, fuck." Cum dribbles out, his dick too spent to shoot any longer.

Cyrus pants, trying to catch his breath after the explosive orgasm he just had. He looks down at his now cum-stained shirt and laughs lightly. He moves one hand to a particularly large glob, sticking out a finger to grab some, and puts it in his mouth, savoring the taste of his cum. "Really made a mess of myself." He looks at the toy. "And now I have to clean you too." 

He sets the toy back down, and begins to bathe in the afterglow. He looks at T. J.'s jockstrap, and smirks. Cyrus takes it, and stashes it into his drawer, hiding it in the back like he does with the fleshlight, saving it until he has to return it next Friday.

\--- 

Saturday morning came, and Cyrus woke up early. In his post-sleep daze, he looked over to Jonah's bed, smiling when he can confirm the boy was in bed. He reaches for his phone, tapping it to check the time. It was nine, meaning that the breakfast block ended an hour ago at the dining hall. Cyrus groans to himself, realizing he'd have to wait until eleven to get his first meal of the day during the lunch block. He sets his phone down, and pulls his bed sheets off of himself, jumping out of bed softly, moving around quietly so he wouldn't wake up Jonah.

Cyrus got ready in the peaceful quiet, the hallway and communal bathroom empty, the other residents sleeping in like they usually do on the weekends. It allowed him to move at his own pace, there was no urgency for him to finish washing up quickly. He walked around gingerly, careful to not wake up any of the other residents. Cyrus made his bed, putting the sheets back into place. He opened the blinds a bit, the morning sun drenching the room with the warmth needed to stay awake. By the time he had finished getting ready for the day, an hour had gone by, only one more to go until he could have his first meal.

He rested back onto his bed, trying to pass the time until then. Cyrus unlocks his phone and opens up Instagram. The first post that he sees is from T. J., full of pictures he assumes was from last night. It's mainly picture of T. J. with his friends, some of them including Jonah, having fun. Cyrus smiles at their joy and double-taps the post. He goes to the comment section and types out, _I'm glad you had fun._ , and it doesn't take long for him to get a notification that T. J. liked his comment. 

Once scrolling through his feed becomes boring, Cyrus switches over to some light reading. The book he was reading was a pretty easy read, but he had been enjoying it immensely, so he began drawing out the length of time it took to read it. It was easy for Cyrus to get sucked into the book, ignoring any notification on his phone or any responsibility he had. But, since it was the weekend, Cyrus didn't feel too guilty about spending his time with the book. It also was a quiet activity he could do so he wouldn't wake up Jonah.

Of course, just because he wasn't making any noise, it didn't mean some wouldn't appear suddenly. While reading, there was a knock at the door, pulling him out of his concentration. It was a loud knock, some force being put onto it, and the noise caused Jonah to hazily open his eyes in response.

"H-huh?" Jonah was out of it, clearly exhausted from last night, and now yanked out of his blissful sleep.

"Uh, I got it... you just go back to sleep." He gave Jonah a a loving look, setting his book down to answer the door. On the other side was T. J., a warm smile across his face when Cyrus opened the door. "Oh, hey, T. J.. What're you doing here?"

"Hey, Cyrus." He looks into their room, spotting Jonah on his bed. "Hey, Jonah." Jonah only responds with a grunt. "Uh, anyway, I had an important question for you."

Cyrus is surprised to hear that, his eyebrows rising at the statement. "Oh, really? Wh-what could that be?"

T. J. begins to shuffle around, as if he was debating to actually ask Cyrus the question. "Well you see... I uh, I have this thing that's really important for me. I like, sort of think it brings me good luck." Cyrus nods along. "And I know that's kind of stupid-"

"That's not stupid." Cyrus interjects, reassuring T. J..

"Heh, thanks." T. J. grins softly. "Uh, but yeah. I think it's really important to me, like I truly think it brings me good luck and everything. So, all that to say, that I seem to have lost it."

"Oh no, I'm sorry to hear that!" Cyrus empathizes with him, hearing the actual concern coming from T. J.'s voice. "What'd you lose? And, where did you lose it?"

Cyrus watches as a blush spreads across T. J.'s face. "OK, well you see, that's the thing. I uh, lost it in the laundry room somewhere."

"Uh huh."

"And I lost it there, because it's a- uh... an article of clothing."

"Go on."

"OK. So you see it's..." T. J. quickly says, "It's actually a jockstrap."

Cyrus' eyes widen at that. "Say that again."

"It's a jockstrap. A lucky one. One that I wear for all my basketball games. And I lost it." T. J. looks away in embarrassment.

"Oh. Oh. I-I see." Cyrus feels immense guilt for sending T. J. into a frenzy. He's really got to return it quickly, but Friday was so far away, there was no way he'd be able to return it now. 

"Yeah, I like, really need it. So, I wanted to ask if you've seen it." T. J. asks.

"Uh... no, no. I haven't seen it. Uh." Cyrus looks at Jonah, and tries to convince T. J. he hasn't seen it. "Uh, Jonah, have you seen it?"

"Hm?" Jonah mumbles, turning his attention to the boys at the door frame. 

"Did you hear what T. J. was looking for?"

"No... what was it?" Jonah croaks out.

"It's this blue jockstrap. He lost it in the laundry room." Cyrus tries to sound convincing, avoiding eye contact with T. J..

"Oh, uh, nah I haven't. Sorry." Jonah rolls back over, and tries to fall back asleep.

Cyrus turns his gaze back to T. J.. He finds T. J. squinting at him, scanning him up down and his mouth in a small frown. Cyrus' heart races at the body language. "Uh, well there you have it. We haven't seen it, but I promise, if I see it, I'll return it." He gives T. J. a forced smile.

T. J. nods along. "No, yeah, yeah. Thanks." He scowls a bit. "I'm gonna go ask around. I'll see you later." He walks off before Cyrus can respond.

Cyrus exclaims out, "For sure! Bye, T. J.!"

Cyrus shuts the door, his heart still racing at the exchange, he sighs out. Jonah turns at the sound and asks, "You good, man?"

"Y-Yeah." He looks at his alarm clock, noting the time. "Just a bit hungry, is all. It's uh... it's almost time for lunch. You wanna go get some food with me?"

Jonah also checks the time and then nods. "Sure, just let me get ready and we could go." He says, rolling out of bed.

"You got it." Cyrus returns to his bed, Jonah taking his toiletries out, and leaves for the communal shower. Cyrus breathes in and out, trying to calm his heart, ashamed that he could lie so blatantly in front of T. J.. But Cyrus figured, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

\---

Cyrus' day trudged on, but now he had a lot more energy to continue being productive. After lunch, Cyrus and Jonah did their homework together out on the yard, helping each other along the way. Cyrus turned his phone into 'Do Not Disturb' mode, advising Jonah to do the same so they could help one another without distractions. Cyrus' homework was more specific than Jonah's so he didn't receive much help from him. Regardless, he was happy to help Jonah out, and he was happy to have company that helped make the homework more bearable. 

It was past noon when they finally decided they were done for the day, they went back into their dorm room and spent some time playing video games. Cyrus wasn't all too good at them, Jonah having the superior eye-hand coordination, but it was still fun playing with each other. They played until their eyes began to strain, ending it with Jonah winning at every game they played. By then it was starting to get dark out, the sun leaving behind a beautiful array of colors.

"What time is it?" Jonah asks, putting his console away to avoid damage.

"Uh it's about five-thirty." Cyrus responds, returning to his side of the room. He watched as Jonah stripped from the clothes he was wearing, returning to his closet. "Uh, what're you doing?"

"It's getting late." He pulls on a muscle shirt and some gym shorts. "Gotta head to the Rec Center before it closes."

"Ah." The Recreation Center opened late and closed early on weekends, the reason being that most people had plans with their friends on those days.

"Yeah, almost forgot about it." Jonah laces on his shoes, tapping his feet on the ground to get comfortable in them.

"Should I wait for you to get dinner?" Cyrus asks.

"Nah." Jonah walks over to the door, opening it. "I'll just come back and get a To-Go box before it closes. Well, gotta blast!" He begins walking down the hall.

Cyrus chuckles at Jonah, and sticks his head out of the room, yelling out, "Stay safe!" 

Jonah looks back. "Will do!"

Cyrus returns to his room, but before he can even start to relax, there was a knock at the door. He knew it wasn't Jonah, and he begrudgingly went to open the door, missing the sweet comfort of his bed. He opened it, and T. J. stood before him. "Oh, hey, T. J.!" he greets happily.

"Did you get my DM?" T. J. asks forthright.

"Huh?" Cyrus was more confused at T. J.'s directness rather than the question.

"I DM'ed you earlier. You haven't responded." Cyrus can see a scowl begin to form on the other boy's face.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Cyrus took his phone out of his pocket, opening it up to many notifications across multiple apps. "I, uh, had it on 'Do Not Disturb'. Must've forgotten about it, sorry."

"Right." Cyrus stares at T. J., noticing the new glare he was sporting. "Listen can I come in?"

Before Cyrus can respond, T. J. makes his way inside. "Uh, yeah, I guess that's fine." Cyrus closes the door, facing T. J. once again.

T. J. crosses his arms and curtly says, "I know."

"Excuse me." At his words, Cyrus can feel his heart begin to beat faster. He had no idea what T. J. was referring to, but the words just made him nervous.

"I know you have my jockstrap, Cyrus." T. J.'s stare intensifies.

"Wait, what?" Cyrus' mouth goes dry at the statement, but he wasn't about to back down. If he played his cards right, he could easily get away with it for the time being.

"Well you see," he walks up to Cyrus, sizing him up. "I had my suspicions. I lost my lucky jock in the laundry room yesterday. You left the laundry room right after me yesterday, right?"

"Yeah. But that doesn't mean anything." He had no idea where T. J. was going with this, but he for sure hadn't lost just yet, it was just shaky conjecture.

"No, no. Of course it didn't. You may not have seen it." Cyrus begins to shift on his feet, T. J. walking behind the smaller boy. "You said you didn't see it, right?"

"Jonah and I both said we haven't seen it." Cyrus brings up Jonah, hoping that his story would be more credible. To T. J., it sounded like he was deflecting.

"Yeah, right. But lemme ask you, what did you say to Jonah when he didn't hear me completely at first?"

"I don't know how any of this means anything." Cyrus snaps at T. J..

"Trust me, it goes somewhere." He circles back to the front of Cyrus. "Tell me, what did you say when you clarified to Jonah what I lost."

"Ugh." Cyrus rolled his eyes in annoyance, but obliged, thinking back to what he said earlier that day. "I said something like, 'It's this blue jockstrap. He lost it in the laundry room.', right?"

T. J. smirked at Cyrus' response. "Yeah, that's what you said. I've been thinking about it all day. Wanna know why?"

"Why?" Cyrus asked rhetorically, annoyed and defensive that this was even happening.

"Repeat what you said." T. J. demands.

"I don't-"

"Just do it." He spits out.

"Fine... I said something like, 'It's this blue jockstrap. He lost it in the laundry room.'. Happy?"

"Yeah, I am. 'Cause you see, that's where you slipped up."

Cyrus narrowed his eyes, feeling his heart beat out of his chest. "Pray tell."

"Well, just tell me," T. J. walks up to Cyrus, and whispers in his ear, "How'd you know my jockstrap was blue?"

Cyrus blinks, gulping hard. "W-What do you mean? You told me." Cyrus thought back to their conversation, trying to determine if what he was saying was true.

"That's where you're wrong." T. J. laughed lowly. "I never mentioned the color and yet-"

"Yes you did, I remember you saying it was blue, you-" Cyrus tries to interject.

"And yet you knew, because you have them. You have them. I know it."

"T. J., I don't-"

"Show me where you have them." T. J. growls out.

Cyrus feels himself shrink at the demand, but at this point, he knew he'd lost. He walks over to his drawer, and pulls it out from the back. He gives the jockstrap back to T. J., feeling embarrassed and defeated. "Listen, T. J., I'm so-"

"Why are they damp?" T. J. questions, squeezing the jock in his hand.

"Look, I can explain, I just-"

"You better not bullshit me." he says, glaring down at the other boy.

"OK." Cyrus lets out a deep breath, willing himself to tell T. J. what he did. "I sort of... I sort of masturbated with it in my mouth." He closes his eyes, too ashamed to look at T. J. directly.

"You what?"

"Listen, T. J.... I'm so so so so sorry. Like, you can't imagine how embarrassed and ashamed I feel right now." He starts off.

"Cyrus-"

"No, let me finish." he demands. "I have know idea how I could make it up to you, but please understand, I am so sorry about what I did. I shouldn't have done it, let alone take them to begin with. I know you probably think of me as some kind of pervert now, but please know that I've never done this before, and I honestly thought you would never find out. It's just that, when I found it, the smell coming from them turned me on so much, and it was like something took over me." He finally looks T. J. in the eye again. "It was stupid, it was selfish, it was-"

"Smoking hot."

"Yeah, that." Cyrus stops in his tracks. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me."

"I don't think I did."

"Cyrus..." T. J. sighs in frustration. "Look, I think you're really fucking cute."

"You do?" Cyrus asks, confused about T. J.'s proclamation. Ever since he saw T. J., Cyrus was sure that T. J. was straight. He didn't even entertain the idea that T. J. might find him attractive as well.

"Yes! When you first introduced yourself at orientation, I thought you were so cute with the way you stumbled over your words, and your voice is unbelievably sweet. And you acted like you weren't staring at me the whole time, God, that was adorable." T. J. smiled fondly as he recounted his thoughts. "And then you followed me, and followed right back, despite trying to convince myself that I shouldn't follow back right away." T. J.'s words shocked Cyrus, unable to believe what he was hearing. "And then, I went through your feed, and saw those picture you had posted with your friends at the beach and..." T. J. looks away, "Let's just say I uh, zoomed in on those pictures a lot."

"Oh, really?" Cyrus blushed at the confession. "Well then, I guess I should admit that I've done that too... haha."

"Oh? Well then, I guess we're both a bit pervy then, huh?"

"I mean, I guess, but that doesn't excuse what I did!" Cyrus tries to rebuttal.

"No, yeah of course not, but..." T. J. walks closer to Cyrus, standing face-to-face, "Let's just say, I'd be a lot more mad if it was someone other than you."

"T. J. how does that-" Cyrus is cut off by a pair of lips on his. His eyes widen as T. J.'s closes. He feels T. J.'s hands rest on the small of his back, and T. J. deepens the kiss, his eyes begin to flutter close. Cyrus feels bolder, the guy he had just been fantasizing about last night was here, admitting that he also liked him, and now they were sharing a passionate kiss. Spurred on by the sudden courage he got from the realization, Cyrus licks at T. J.'s lips, and then slips his tongue inside, licking at the other boy's tongue.

T. J. moans into the kiss, and brings the other boy closer to him, their hips rubbing desperately against each other. His hands begin to travel up and down Cyrus' body. Cyrus pulls away, "T. J., are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, yeah. I want it. Do you?" He asks.

"Yes, God, yes!" Cyrus begins kissing T. J. again, and follows T. J.'s lead, moving his hands up and down, feeling up on the lean muscle underneath the clothing. T. J.'s hand moves to the front, snaking down to cup the growing bulge in Cyrus' pants. Cyrus groans lowly at the touch, pushing forward into the touch. 

"You like that?" T. J. asks, smiling at Cyrus' eagerness.

"Fuck yeah... Been thinking about what you'd feel like... What you'd smell like..." Cyrus admits, growling a bit.

"Yeah? You been thinking about my mouth? My musk?" He pulls away from Cyrus' crotch, and begins undoing his own pants.

"Your ass specifically; what it'd feel like, how it'd smell."

T. J. steps away from Cyrus and turns his back to him. "Such a naughty boy. But lucky for you, you can finally get the source of it all." He pulls his pants down, revealing his perky muscle ass, creamy in color and soft to the touch. Cyrus groans lowly at the sight, ripping off his pants to release the strain on his dick. "Like what you see?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Then go ahead, take a whiff." T. J. pushes his pants aside, and walks to Jonah's bed, leaning on it to stick his ass out, enticing Cyrus to get closer. Cyrus falls to his knees and shuffles closer to him, his face eye-level with the round butt in front of him. Cyrus grabs at the round mounds, feeling the firmness from the tight muscles T. J. gets from sports. T. J. spreads his legs apart, allowing easier access for Cyrus. Cyrus gently kneads at the globes, at moves his face closer to it, sniffing the pungent musk that wafts from T. J.. He moans in pleasure at the smell. "Like how that smells?"

"Oh, T. J.... you smell so manly." Cyrus praises him, and T. J. feels his dick throb at the words. He takes off his shirt, getting more comfortable with the attention. Cyrus nips at his ass, breathing deeply in between the mounds. He licks stripes across T. J.'s butt, and jostles it, watching in awe as it shakes under his fingertips.

"Go on, Cyrus... eat me out." T. J. encourages, now panting thanks to the constant stimulation on his ass. He pushes it out further, enticing Cyrus more and more. Cyrus places his hands on either cheek, and pulls them apart from each other, revealing the dusty pink and hairy hole in between them. Cyrus' mouth waters at the sight, and instantly brings the hole to his mouth, circling the hole with his tongue. "Oh, fuck! Cyrus!" T. J. moans out, mouth open at the warm sensation on his hole. "Fuck, you feel so good."

Cyrus pulls away and says, "And you taste incredible." Cyrus returns to munching on the entrance, licking up the sweat that sits in the crack of T. J.'s ass. Cyrus continues to knead the cheeks, and feels T. J.'s hole pucker against his tongue. He flicks the hole with his tongue, leaving ghost touches on it, his warm breath making T. J. shudder.

"C'mon Cy... just stick your tongue in already." T. J. begs, finally wanting Cyrus to penetration in any way. Cyrus obliges, and finally pushes past the rim, entering T. J. for the first time. The tightness envelops him, gripping onto the intrusion. "Oh yeah, that feels good. Fuck me with it." T. J. begins to grind back and forth, Cyrus' tongue sliding in and out of the warm and slick hole. Cyrus rotates his tongue, twisting and turning it to hit T. J. in all the right places. Cyrus grabs onto T. J.'s dick, and strokes it lightly, matching the rhythm to the pace his tongue is at. "Oh, Cy... fuck."

Cyrus pulls out. "You're a fucking dream, T. J." He slaps T. J.'s ass lightly, leaving a light red mark on the creamy skin. T. J. moans out at the slap. T. J.'s hand snakes down, pushing his dick between his thighs, his dick, balls, and hole now all on display. Cyrus marvels at the sight, and sticks out his tongue, licking from T. J.'s tip, up along the length, across his balls and perineum, and onto his hole. He spits on the hole, and quickly pushes it into the hole, watching the pink entrance grip lightly around his finger. "You've got such a pretty hole, T. J.."

T. J. grins at the compliment. He grinds on the finger, enjoying the slenderness and length it provides in contrast form Cyrus' tongue. "Yeah? Well, I bet you've got a prettier cock. Been wanting to see what your packing."

"Oh, really?" Cyrus jabs a finger in, causing T. J. to cry out in pleasure.

"A-Ah f-fuck, yes! Those beach p-pictures..." T. J. pants out, riding the finger that was in him. "You can k-kind of see how big you are in those s-shorts."

Cyrus blushes at the comment, but he's still turned on at the fact that T. J. noticed it. "Well you wanna see it, then?" He pulls his finger out of T. J. and stands up, taking off his shirt.

"Fuck, yes!" T. J. turns around quickly and looks at Cyrus' dick, groaning a the sight. He immediately falls to his knees and kneels in front of Cyrus' dick. "Fuck... you're cut."

"Uh, yeah... That a problem?" Cyrus asks, feeling shame start to rise.

T. J. sense Cyrus' uneasiness and quickly reassures him. "No, no. It's fucking hot, Cy..." He reaches out and grabs it by the base, noticing the strong veins that run up the length of it, meeting the read mushroom head that flares out from the thick length. "You're dick is so..."

"Pretty?"

"Yes." T. J. starts to subconsciously jerk Cyrus.

"Well you don't look bad on your knees yourself." Cyrus responds through gritted teeth, throwing his head back in pleasure. 

T. J. sets his other hand on Cyrus' large balls, cupping them. They felt heavy in his hands, and he began squeezing them, making Cyrus moan out in pleasure. "Got a big load in there, don't you?"

Cyrus looks back down at T. J., and stares into his dazzling green eyes. "Hehe, yeah. It's all for you too."

"Good." T. J. grins and puts the head into his mouth, rolling his tongue roughly around it, moving his hand up and down the length. He pulls Cyrus' dick out of his mouth, pushing out a copious amount of saliva onto the head, making it glisten in the light. It begins to drip off the tip, and T. J. catches it with his mouth, swallowing down the mixture of his spit and Cyrus' pre-cum. 

Cyrus laughs happily at the pleasure. "You're really fucking good at that."

T. J. hums around the head, preening at the praise. He pulls away and says, "Well, when you've got a gorgeous cock like this, can you blame me?" He sticks it back in his mouth, and swallows down the length, his lips meeting the fist he has around at the base. He pulls back, bringing his hand along, stroking Cyrus while blowing him. He twists his hands and grips harder, his hand contrasting from the warm wetness his mouth provided. T. J. can hear Cyrus moan louder and louder, and he begins to pick up the pace, bobbing his head and stroking faster.

Cyrus continues to look into T. J.'s eyes, mesmerized by the boy's movements. He places one hand on the back of T. J.'s head, guiding him at a more merciful pace. His dick shudders at the sensations, T. J.'s slick mouth and his callous hand providing perfect stimulation. Cyrus pushes T. J. all the way down, moving the hand on his dick, forcing T. J. to take him to the root. He grits his teeth at being swallowed whole while T. J. closes his eyes, in ecstasy as Cyrus' dick hits the back of his throat. T. J. reaches down for his own dick, and strokes himself softly, matching Cyrus' rhythm as he begins to guide T. J. back and forth on his dick.

Cyrus looks at his dick, loving how his dick shines with T. J.'s spit. He pulls it out and lightly slaps it against T. J.'s lips, noting how his lips were now a beautiful shade of red. "God, T. J. you're so pretty." 

"If I was really pretty, you would've fucked me by now." he responds, feigning sadness.

"Aw, did I make you sad?" Cyrus asks, playing along with T. J..

"Yeah, it'd honestly be great if your could just shove your big cock inside me." T. J. says, giving playful kisses along the length of his dick.

Cyrus chuckles at T. J. but doesn't argue with him. "Well, since you asked so nicely, get up and let me fuck you."

T. J. smirks at Cyrus' authority and complies. He stands up and gets onto Jonah's bed, beckoning Cyrus with his ass. "C'mon... I want to ride you."

Cyrus didn't need to be told twice, and follows his lead. He climbs onto the bed, and lays on his back, his dick standing proudly, waiting for the feel of T. J.'s warm insides. He spreads his legs, and T. J. crawls over, straddling his thighs. Their dicks touch, Cyrus out-measuring T. J., yet Cyrus marveled at the foreskin that was wrapped around T. J.'s tip. T. J. begins to grind down, rubbing his dick with Cyrus', rocking the bed. T. J. grabs both of them, and jerks them at the same time, their respective pre-cum mixing together, coating both of their dicks. 

"C'mon T. J., let me fuck you already." Cyrus pleads.

T. J. smirks at Cyrus. "Alright, alright. I got you." T. J. lets go of their dicks, and drools out a puddle of spit, aiming for Cyrus' dick. It lands, and T. J. strokes Cyrus again, lubing up the length of Cyrus. Cyrus shudders at the slick, and bucks forward, desperate for a warm hole. T. J. chuckles at it and shuffles forward, straddling Cyrus' hips, his dick, laying on top of T. J.'s ass.

T. J. reaches back, grabbing Cyrus' dick, and moves it in place, the head now rubbing against his hole. "OK... I'm gonna put it in." Cyrus nods fervently and T. J. lowers himself, feeling the head breach his rim, pushing pass it and into the warmth that T. J.'s insides provide. Cyrus closes his eyes, T. J. clenching his hole, gripping onto Cyrus' dick as it pushes all the way in, the length disappearing a glorious sight to see as it gapes T. J.'s hole. T. J. reaches the root, the head landing right on his prostate, making him gasp out in pleasure. "O-Oh fuck! You're hitting my prostate!" 

T. J. bends forward, kissing Cyrus as they catch their breath from the initial penetration. The kiss is soft and sensual, comforting each other as the become more intimate than ever before. They swap spit as T. J. begins to slowly rock in Cyrus' lap, his dick sliding in and out just a bit. T. J. smiles into the kiss when he feels Cyrus begin to thrust underneath him. "You wanna do the work?"

"Please." Cyrus lets out breathlessly.

T. J. sits up, "Then go ahead." He places his hands on Cyrus' abdomen, bracing himself for Cyrus' thrusts.

Cyrus grabs onto T. J.'s hips and begins to thrust, feeling T. J. contract and expand with each one. Cyrus revels in the warm insides, T. J. clenching in response to a hit to his prostate. T. J. moans out loud, and spurs Cyrus on. "You like that, T. J.?" Cyrus asks cockily.

"Fuck, yes, you're so fucking big!" T. J. closes his eyes, clenching his teeth as Cyrus begins to thrust faster. "Yeah, go faster. Fuck me like you mean it!" T. J. encourages.

Cyrus' eyes shine darkly at those words and says, "You asked for it." and Cyrus thrust at an incredible speed, gripping T. J.'s hips harder, turning them red. He starts moving T. J.'s hips along with his thrusts, drilling into T. J. with all his effort.

T. J. lets out broken moans, only feeling relief when Cyrus' pulls out for a split-second, but the air in his lungs is knocked away with every hit to his prostate. His hair bounces with each hit, and he breaks a sweat trying to accommodate Cyrus. "A-Ah! Oh, Cy... Fuck! K-Keep going!" 

"Fuck, T. J.... flex for me, show me those biceps." Cyrus demands and T. J. obliges, lifting up his arms to show off. He flexes his biceps, the round muscles glistening with his sweat. "There it is... fuck that's hot." One of Cyrus' hands leaves T. J.'s hips and moves up to grab a bicep. He fondles it, kneading it between his fingers as he continues to fuck up into T. J.. T. J.'s abs flex with each thrust, and Cyrus is in awe at all the lean muscle that is in front of him. "Your muscles are so fucking hot."

T. J. smiles, bouncing along with the dick inside him. "Well, I'd say you've got a really good muscle yourself. It's really working me over."

Cyrus feels a pool of T. J.'s pre-cum collect on his stomach. He removes his hand from the bicep and plants it on T. J.'s dick, jerking him softly. T. J. whimpers at the touch and he rocks into the hand enveloping him. "I want you to cum for me... shoot your load all over me."

T. J. feels Cyrus begin to slow his thrusts, his hand now moving more roughly, twisting around the head and teasing the slit. "Oh, Cy... keep going... gonna cum soon." Cyrus' thrusts become deliberate and powerful, jamming into T. J. with all his might, causing him to groan loudly with each one. "Oh, fuck... fuck, God." T. J.'s eyes roll to the back of his head, his cum rising within him. "G-Gonna cum!"

Cyrus stops bucking, and furiously jerks T. J.'s dick, never letting up. "C'mon baby... come for me." Cyrus demands, and T. J. convulses, throwing his head back. "Shoot your load all over me." Cyrus slaps T. J.'s ass, encouraging him to finally cum.

T. J. continues to moan out, and cums with a hit to his prostate, his cum flying out and landing across Cyrus' face. "Ah, ah, a-ah fuck, shit!" Cyrus licks at his lips, scooping any of the cum into his mouth. T. J.'s dick shines red, and Cyrus releases it, allowing the boy some relief.

T. J. leans down immediately, and laps up his cum from Cyrus' face, and brings his lips to his, swapping his cum into each other's mouths, moaning softly at the taste. T. J. begins to grind down on Cyrus again, spurring him to finish too. Cyrus smiles into the kiss, "Want me to come inside?"

"Please do." T. J. sits up again and Cyrus sets a rough rhythm, loud smacks echoing across the room. "C'mon, fill me up, Cy." Cyrus grips onto his hips, and a few thrusts later, feels himself flood T. J.'s hole, moaning lowly at his release. "Oh, God... it's so warm..."

"Fuck, I'm flooding that hole so good..." Cyrus can feel his cum begin to leak out of T. J., and it pools at the root of his dick. He stops thrusting, and slowly pulls T. J. off of his dick. They both look down to watch the cum ooze out of T. J.'s hole, the rest landing all over Cyrus' dick. "Fuck, that was a big load..."

"Hell yeah, it was... I think I still have some in me..." T. J. reaches back, and grabs a glob of the cum, bringing it to their faces where they share it with a kiss. T. J. lays down besides Cyrus, kissing as the rest of the cum leaks out of his ass and onto the bed sheets.

Cyrus pulls back and says, "That was amazing T. J." He gives him a gentle kiss on the nose. "Are you okay?"

They settle into each other, holding one another as they begin to bask in the afterglow. "Yeah." he says breathlessly. "Think I just need a break for now." T. J. cuddles up to Cyrus, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, I get that. You were so good for me." T. J. smiles at that.

"I guess we got my jock to thank for that, huh?"

"I guess so." Cyrus leans his head against T. J.'s their breathing matching up as they come down from their highs. It doesn't last long, and Cyrus says, "Fuck."

"What?" T. J. asks, not opening his eyes.

"We gotta do some laundry." Cyrus unlatches himself from T. J. and rolls off the bed.

"Why?" T. J. asks, still laying down on the bed.

"That's Jonah's bed."

T. J. looks down, "Wait, seriously? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I got caught up in the moment! You can't blame me!" T. J. playfully rolls his eyes. "Just help me clean everything up before he comes back!"

T. J. jumps down, and they help dress each other before removing Jonah's sheets, working steadfastly to wash and dry them before he returned for the Recreational Center, playfully kissing each other in Cyrus' bed to pass the time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing more than one fic in a year? It's more likely than you think.  
> I'll probably take a break from Tyrus, just for now, unless I think of a good scenario that I want to write.  
> I'll keep writing though, so see you around.  
> Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> I have a Tumblr you can follow if you'd like. I don't post often but it's there: @ zandrocreates.


End file.
